¿Eres Virgen?
by JoKer-jo
Summary: "Todo iba bien, perfecto se podría decir, pero había algo que me "llamaba la atención". Su actitud. Para ser preciso me molestaba, a lo que quiero llegar es que cuando salíamos o estábamos a solas siempre estaban los interminables besos, que te podrías quedar sin aire, las dulces caricias y todas esas cosas que para mí es "aburrido". Pero hay algo raro en ella..."


**Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Papá Hide, pero me gustaría que fuera mio *-* tampoco los personajes.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es One-shot ósea que "escenas xxx"(?) y hay mención de GerIta.**

¿Eres virgen?

Hace 15 meses que estamos saliendo, si, 15 grandiosos meses. Para algunos parecerá mucho pero para mí es poco y más si es que estas con la persona a quien quieres mucho.

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_Flashback_

Salí de mi casa con la intención de hacer una visita a Elizabeta, al parecer el "señorito podrido" rompió con ella y no lo tomo muy bien, a lo que me refiero es que ella no sale de su casa desde hace 2 semanas. Llegue a la conclusión de que la ruptura la dejo muy mal y que necesita el apoyo de un "amigo"… rayos, como odio esa palabra, "amigos", no debería existir si no fuera porque… no correspondo a sus sentimientos... ¡Maldición! ya me estoy deprimiendo... ¡Se fuerte Gilbert! Una amiga te necesita ahora, después puedes deprimirte todo lo que quieras.

Después de debatir de una manera grandiosa con migo mismo, llegue a mi destino, toque varias veces la puerta para hacer notar mi persona. Espere un rato a que atendiera pero no salió, entonces me tome la determinación de entrar. Lo que más raro fue es que la puerta no tenía ¡seguro! ¿Y si la hubieran asaltado?... que problemático. Entre a la casa, todo estaba a oscuras. La busque en todos los rincones pero no estaba, el único lugar donde de seguro estaría, es su habitación.

Me dirigí a toda prisa, subí las escaleras corriendo hasta dicho lugar, ahí estaba en frente mío. Toque la puerta pero nadie respondía. Acerque mi oído para escuchar definitivamente se sentía sus llantos. Se escuchaba muy despacio, sin ser percibidos por el oído de cualquiera, pero no había problema con el mío ya que….pffff… soy grandioso.

-Elizabeta….- susurre su nombre para ver si había alguna reacción. Nada. No respondía a mi llamado, bueno no es que respetara el espacio privado de uno pero en este momento ella me necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien la acompañara y ese alguien era ¡YO!

Otra vez tome la determinación de entrar sin su consentimiento, ¿pero qué quiere que haga? No me respondía entonces era mejor ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí estaba ella, tapada con las sabanas y sin mostrar su…bello rostro. Me acerque hacia donde estaba y volví a susurrar su nombre.

-Elizabeta-

-¿Gil?...

Su voz estaba ronca, es obvio estuvo llorando por un largo tiempo, no la culpo.

-¿E-eres tu Gil?-

Volvió a preguntar por mi presencia. Trague saliva para contestarle en un tono suave, uno en que casi nunca uso.

-Si…aquí estoy Eli… ya llegue-

Seguía plantado ahí, seguía mirándola en la cama callado. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, que yo recuerde. Las sabanas empezaron a moverse y al fin ella salió de su "guarida" su lugar del llanto o como quiera llamarlo. De un salto salió de ese triste lugar y extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Podía sentir como sus lagrimas recorrían mojando mi camisa, la camisa era poca cosa después me preocuparía por eso, lo que importa ahora es ella.

Su llanto se volvía más fuerte en el silencio. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Pose mi mano en su cabeza y le di varias acaricias suaves para tranquilizarla al menos. Por lo visto hacia efecto, ya no se escucha los llantos sino que se escuchaba más sus hipidos de que alguna forma me era graciosa.

Después de un rato, finalmente despego su cara de mi pecho. Aun recorría unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas y solo me dedique a mirarla callado. Simplemente me quede contemplando sus ojos ¡rayos! Sí que son muy hermosos supongo que esa es la razón por la cual me atraían y me llamaban la atención mucho. Al fin pude contemplar aquellos ojos verdes y más iluminados por el llanto.

-¿Q-que es lo que haces aquí…?- Se esforzó en no volver a llorar.

-Y estoy aquí por ti ¿no es más que obvio? Me preocupe por ti por qué no mostrabas señales de vida –

Por un minuto creí que se iba a reír de mis palabras sinceras y hasta deje mi orgullo a un lado por ella; se noto como cambio de expresión al instante, Al parecer no se tragaba lo que dije hace un momento.

Mi miedo se cumplió, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pues no se trago lo que dije. En consecuencia me hizo enojar.

-No le veo nada gracioso- su rostro se congelo al instante – ¿Crees que lo que dije es gracioso? ¿Una broma acaso? Como dije no le veo la gracia- me separe de ella. La verdad su actitud me hizo enojar. A veces mi propio temperamento me hace enojar. –Si crees que es un chiste entonces ni me tendría que haber preocupado en venir a verte, podría estar tomando cerveza con West en este momento…. ¡Pero no! Deje todo a un lado para verte porque me preocupabas ¿Acaso eso es un chiste? ¿Y si nos reímos juntos?- Mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo de manera violenta. Estaba avergonzado pues le dije, más bien le grite, el motivo de mi visita y de una manera indirecta, lo que sentía por ella.

Su rostro volvió a cambiar de expresión. –Oh no…- Sus lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse nuevamente, recorriendo sus mejillas. Genial Gilbert, eres el maestro en hacer llorar a las mujeres, en todos los sentidos posibles, no fue mi intensión hacerla llorar. Estaba fuera de mis planes. Sin nada más que hacer, de un impulso, maldigo a aquel impulso, hice que dejara de llorar con un beso. Pensé que me ganaría una paliza pero al final no sucedió nada, lo que realmente me sorprendió mucho.

Separe mis labios de los suyos y volví a mirar fijos a sus ojos. Ya no reflejaban…. Tristeza, Mas bien era como… ¿felicidad? El silencio se volvía un tanto incomodo así que lo corte con una palabra.

-Perdón- Su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse y esta vez no era por el "chiste anterior" –Perdón, perdón, perdón… perdóname… no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, es lo que menos quisiera hacer…. Perdóname por favor- No respondía. Seguía callada y más con su sonrisa. Llego un momento en que me empezaba a asustar su sonrisa pero al final respondió.

-No debes disculparte Gil, fue mi culpa, no quería burlarme de ti pero lo que dijiste ¿era cierto?- Demonios… si capto mi indirecta, a esta mujer no se le escapa nada. Desvié mi mirada a otro lado, no podía mirarla a los ojos, me sentía muy avergonzado pero le conteste tartamudeando. –s…si…-

Me tomo por desprevenido, ahora era ella quien me robaba un beso. Este era diferente porque era ella quien me lo robaba ¡de mi! ¡De mi grandiosa persona! Volvimos a separarnos, volví a mirarla y ahí estaba, la Elizabeta a quien conocía, la chica del cual me enamore… suena muy cursi.

-Aquel señorito no se merece tus lagrimas, si estás conmigo, prometo que nunca más derramaras otra lagrima- Esboce una sonrisa, una de mis típicas sonrisas Kesesese~ pues lo que decía era sincero y yo mismo procurare de que ella no vuelva a llorar por amor; y ella también sonrió.

Y desde aquella promesa empezamos a salir como pareja oficialmente y Ella volvió a ser la misma Elizabeta de siempre

_Fin Flashback_

Kesesese~ como decía para algunos somos la "pareja perfecta" si, teníamos nuestros altos y bajos pero seguimos juntos y ya no era el único del Bad Trio que estaba sin pareja, pero para West es todo lo contrario. No estaba muy conforme con mi noviazgo porque al parecer le preocupaba mi estado. Cuando volvía a casa de noche, siempre volvía lastimado o con alguna herida, pero no era "tan grave" o sino cuando el salía de casa a la mañana temprano, me encontraba en la entrada tirado, moribundo o sino casi inconsciente. Pero como ya dije, soy feliz con mi relación y nadie lograra que cambie de opinión al respecto; pero es que obvio que West se preocupe por mí, soy su hermano ¿Cómo no preocuparse por mí?

Todo iba bien, perfecto se podría decir, pero había algo que me "llamaba la atención". Su actitud. Para ser preciso me molestaba, a lo que quiero llegar es que cuando salíamos o estábamos a solas siempre estaban los interminables besos, que te podrías quedar sin aire, las dulces caricias y todas esas cosas que para mí es "aburrido". El problema es que cuando mi Grandiosa persona quería pasar a la otra base, ella se negaba, se ponía tensa, nerviosa o a veces agresiva y terminaba siendo golpeado, Razón por la que siempre volvía lastimado a casa.

No es que me molestara, no tanto, bueno un poco pero 15 meses es ¡mucho! Y más si es que no pude "pasar de base". No es que fuera un desesperado o algo por el estilo pero ya no podría aguantar más cuando estamos en aquellas situaciones "románticas", que se podría decir, en las que pasaban de los simples y cortos besos a los largos y apasionados. Pero siempre que sucedía eso Elizabeta ponía un alto en el que siempre el que terminaba frustrado era yo.

Tengo necesidades como cualquier otro ¡y merezco que sean cumplidas mi dios! ¿Acaso estoy en lo correcto? Pero tarde o temprano averiguare la razón de su actitud.

-Gutten Morguen bruder aunque ya es muy tarde…-

-Gutten…- bostecé, estaba muy cansado para ser sincero –morguen West…-

-¿Otra vez te quedaste sin dormir?-

-Ja… ¿Qué hora es?- Nuevamente me quede despierto. Pensando cual sería aquella razón porque mi último intento fue un fracaso. Pero no dejare de ser persistente porque soy demasiado genial como para rendirme fácilmente

-Las 9 pm- West se estaba alistando, tenía una cita con el pequeño Ita-Chan. Es un buen chico, así que apruebo su relación…Kesesese~

-Mierda….- Faltaba una hora para mi cita nuevamente con mi muñeca y ni siquiera estaba vestido.

-Bueno West creo que te dejo solo, pórtate bien y quiero que estés en casa temprano ¿Gut?

- Ja bruder, pero ten cuidado y no me quiero enterar que andas borracho por ahí en la calle…- una gota de sudor recorría por la sien de mi hermanito, preocupado, ya que me pasó una vez y no fue muy linda que digamos.

-¿Cómo crees West? Soy demasiado asombroso para quedar así de mal Kesesese~-

Deje a West que terminara de vestirse y corrí hacia mi habitación. Termine de arreglarme en menos de una hora… mierda otra vez…. Ya voy tarde y si voy tarde eso hará que Eli se enojara… y cuando se enoja….ya sabemos lo que pasa. Posé frente al espejo y fije mi rostro en el… mierda por última vez. Estaba mi cara totalmente roja. Debo dejar de pensar en "cosas" pero lamentablemente es inevitable y más si uno está en pareja. Entonces no es mi culpa… Kesesese~~ me fije en la hora y ya iba una hora y media de atraso. Creo que me ganare una paliza pero bueno, mejor es arriesgarse y más si es que hoy hago lo planeado. Tengo la sensación de que esta noche se sabrá todo… Kesesese~

Increíblemente veloz, llegue a la casa de mi muñeca. Pero aun seguí pensando en cómo pasar de la segunda base. Si es que tengo suerte, esta noche será la "noche". Toque tres veces la puerta esperando a que me atendiera.

-¿Si?-

-¿Es aquí donde pidieron a un sexy prusiano a domicilio?- me apoye a un costado de la puerta e hice unas de mis tantas poses en las que volvía loca a la castaña y que nunca fallaban.

-Yo no pedí a ningún sexy prusiano pero si un beso…- entrelazo sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me robo un beso. Demonios, siempre me gusto que ella hiciera eso.

Me abrace de su cintura y la encamine directamente hacia su habitación.

Perfecto. Todo iba según mi plan.

Esta vez decidimos saltearnos los platos principales e ir hacia el postre. Nos encontrábamos en su cama

-Como que estas diferente hoy….- es lo primero que pude notar de ella, como que estaba "diferente" "enloquecida"¿quizás? No la culpo, soy demasiado irresistible que cualquier chica mataría por estar a mi lado Kesesese~ espero que ella no se entere.

-Tsk… cállate y bésame idiota-

Demonios. Sus labios son tan irresistibles, hacemos una buena combinación los dos juntos. Siempre lo supe, pero esta vez era ella quien "mandaba", sus labios se enfocaban en mi cuello pero yo no desaproveche esa oportunidad. Pase mi mano sobre su entrepierna y la acaricie lentamente. Me di cuenta que eso la hizo estremecer… Kesesese~ ¡soy tan genial!. Pero al rato saco mi mano de ahí y la mando a otro lugar.

No iba a dejar mis esperanzas a un lado, así que volví a intentarlo. Acerque otra vez mi mano a su entrepierna pero fue un fracaso total ya que me la retuvo y la mando hacia otro lado nuevamente. Por eso decidí esperar un rato más.

No había más otro lugar que mis labios no hayan recorrido: sus labios, mejillas su cuello y hasta su torso, pero había algo que me estaba obsesionando mucho y era ese único lugar en que no podía pasar.

Nunca deje mis esperanzas a un lado yo no soy de darme por vencido aparte soy lo bastante genial como para darme por vencido así que volví a intentarlo una vez más. Mientras que mis labios la distraían, mi mano volvió a recorrer por el mismo lugar pero esta vez volvió a ser un fracaso total.

-Elizabeta…- me separe de ella ubicándome a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Gil?-

- Esto… ¿Por qué no quieres que pase mi mano por ahí? ósea tú ya sabes…- Era algo vergonzoso preguntar es pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi voz sonaba un poco ronca con la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero mantuve seriedad.

Su cara reflejo… "sorpresa" por aquella pregunta sorpresa, supongo que ella esperaba a que no le preguntara eso. Pero bueno, tengo todo el derecho de preguntarle lo que sea, soy su novio ¿no?

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, ya me estaba incomodando demás así que volví a hacerle otra pregunta

-¿y bien no me lo dirás? No es que lo esté exigiendo pero quisiera saber por qué…-

Como que le afecto mucho mi pregunta, se quedo congelada, helada, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, espero que no me haya sido infiel…Pfff no creo. La tengo tan "cautivada" que no sería capaz de hacerme eso…Kesesese~

Desvié mí mirada directo a la suya. Ella la desvió hacia otro lado. Hubo otro largo silencio pero finalmente se decidió es responderme.

-¿Acaso tu?….

- yo…yo…. Yo… ¡SOY VIRGEN! –

Un sonrojo se adueño de su cara, mi dios. Nunca la había visto en mi vida tan roja como ahora, hasta su color rojo superaba al de los tomates de Antonio. Era obvio que estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Me reí. Más bien fue una gran carcajada, no puede contenerme ¿ese era el gran problema? No quiero parecer malo pero ¿eso era?

-¿E-enserio solamente era eso?-

- ¡¿De qué te ríes imbécil?!- lanzo un puñetazo directo a mi cara pero como siempre, lo esquive. Que tierna…

Me abstuve de seguir riéndome en su cara. No quería hacerla enojar o llorar.

Aguante la ganas de seguir riendo y volví a mirarla, estaba muy avergonzada. Pobre. Es normal que ella reaccionara así pues yo también hubiera actuado de esa forma si siguiera siendo virgen. No quiero contar sobre mis aventuras porque están de más y es mejor ni tocar ese tema.

-de nada de nada…- respondí, deje escapar mi última risa y me seque las lágrimas que se habían escapado- es que eres virgen, y yo creí que lo habías "hecho" con el señorito podrido pero veo que él es incapaz de hacer eso…Kesesese~ hasta yo soy mejor que sobre estas cosas pero no tendrías que avergonzarte de algo así muñeca…-

-¿ah no?-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo seré tu primera vez Kesesese~- Saber eso me dejaba tranquilo y a la vez me alegraba mucho

Unas pequeñas gotas recorrían sus mejillas, que eran de alegría, y una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Acto seguido se abalanzo sobre mí y me volvió a robar un beso…

-Gracias Gil-

-De nada muñeca…-

¿**Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Látigo? (?) ok, eso no Jajaja espero que les haya gustado mi historia… hace mucho que no escribia y este fic se me ocurrió cuando me estaba bañando owo bueno en realidad ya tenia parte escrita pero no lo había terminado :'D ¡Al fin supero mi marca! –Se pone a festejar- ;w; próximamente subiere otra historia en la que estuve trabajando mucho tiempo. Si, es sobre estos dos –fecha aun indefinida-. Adelanto: "****Rotkappechen" (caperucita roja)**


End file.
